Crash a Party
by BattyCore
Summary: Kenny finally convinces Craig to go to the drive in movie theater with him...


"I'm so excited! I just know you'll love this movie!" I beamed. I laid a few tattered blankets out in the bed of my truck and reached in through the small back window to retrieve the pillows I'd managed to collect.

Craig leaned on the side of the vehicle and watched lazily as I set up our seating. "You'd better pray that I like it after what I put up with from you."

I laughed at that. "Maybe you should try trusting people a little more instead of making them beg for your company," I retorted. I pat the blankets to signify that I was done and he could join me.

He smirked and eyed me sideways. "Maybe I like listening to people beg for my company," he remarked. He climbed up into my truck bed and laid on his stomach, facing the giant screen.

I laid down next to him, grinning to myself and hugging my pillow to my chest. My plan was going _perfectly_. But if I wanted it to go anywhere, I'd have to get him to talk. He's not a very talkative kind of guy, so that might prove difficult.

"Soo…" I started, trying to think of a conversation piece. "How's that guinea pig of yours?"

"McCormick, I swear to God, if you dragged me to this movie and I don't even get to watch it, I'm going to saw your head off with a rusted shard of metal that I break off this piece of shit truck."

I pouted. "But it's only the previews! I only wanted to hear your beautiful voice," I said with a batter of my eyelashes.

He scoffed and raised an eyebrow at me. "My voice is nasally as fuck," he stated, like I was batshit crazy for liking it.

"No; it's unique. And I can only imagine the noises you're capable of-" he cut me off with a smack to the back of the head.

"I'm going to walk home right now if you don't shut your damn mouth," he threatened.

I sat up abruptly, like that would stop him from leaving. "But I paid for these tickets!" I exclaimed.

"That's your own fault for being stupid," he accused, fixing his eyes back on the screen.

I pouted again and sank to the flat bed, burying my face in my pillow. I'd have to play by his rules if I expected to get anything out of this.

A preview ended, and then louder inspirational music started to play from inside my truck. I looked up at the screen to see that the movie had started. I might as well enjoy it for a while.

We watched in silence for almost twenty minutes before my own anxiety started to get to me. I could hear my heart beat in my ears with my apprehension.

I snuck a glance at him to see that he was indeed really enjoying the movie. At least I got that much right. He stared at the screen, focus in his eyes and the tip of his thumb between his teeth. How cute is that?

I merely watched him for a few moments, just admiring him. The flickering light from the movie contoured his face perfectly, framing his sharp jaw line and rounded edges of his lips.

Those fucking lips... The very same lips that have been plaguing my every waking thought for nearly three weeks. Dear lord, how I wanted to taste those lips.

I shifted and moved a little closer to him. I chanced a peek at him and he didn't seem to notice me so I scooted a little more. I didn't want to risk him shoving me away, so I waited a few minutes before sliding again. That time, though, he caught me.

"What are you doing? You're being obnoxious," he said, eyes never leaving the movie projection.

I bit my lip and thought up an excuse. "Er… I'm really cold and you're radiating body heat," I lied. Though it was true; he _was_ hot. Ha! Sometimes I crack myself up.

He sighed and made a flippant motion with his wrist. "Get over here then. If you freeze to death, I don't have a ride home."

My spirits lifted dramatically as I sidled right up close to his body. Our shoulders pressed together because we were both leaning on our elbows. I was ecstatic with his cooperation in my advance. He obviously knew I was bullshitting because it wasn't even cold outside that day.

"No homo, though," he added.

I laughed. "No homo," I agreed, even though it was actually very homo.

So as not to put him off to being near me, I kept quiet for another several minutes. I actually watched the movie for a while, and a scene with the main character and his love interest began to play.

They were sitting on a park bench and she was giving him "the eyes." He leaned across the bench and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and kissed him back.

Deciding that my timing couldn't be any more perfect, I looked back over at Craig. His eyes were still trained on the movie. Perfect. I gradually leaned toward him pressed a light kiss to where his ear should have been under his hat.

I lingered there and waited for him to respond. He slowly turned his head in my direction, tearing his attention away from the movie again. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, but it was more quiet and dazed because I'd distracted him from his movie than demanding or angry.

Gathering that it might be okay, I simply purred a "Shh…" as I pressed another warm kiss to his neck. I could feel his pulse in his jugular vein, and it made mine quicken just a bit.

He rolled a little, turning his body partly toward me. He repeated his question and again I ignored it in favor of kissing his jaw.

I locked eyes with him and tried to decide if this was a mutual thing that was going to happen. I figured that the only way I'd know if he was going to punch me was if I tried; so I did.

I let my eyes fall half closed as I inched my lips toward his. Our eyes maintained gridlock as I connected our mouths. I departed after a short second to let the tension build.

I knew I had him when we both leaned in and our lips sealed together flawlessly. I slid a hand up under his hat and tangled my fingers in his hair. He wrapped an arm around my waist and our chests pressed together. Our lips meshed together in a slow rhythm and it was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a better first time with him.

My heart rate picked up with my adrenaline. This was finally happening! And it only took three weeks of careful planning on my part. That Craig Tucker was a tough cookie to crack.

Instead of a victorious fist pump, I settled for trying the next step. I parted my lips, and apparently he had the same idea, because the tips of our tongues collided in the middle space between our mouths.

We each fought for the upper hand, wrestling with the slick muscles. He was a little more skilled than I'd expected from him, which was pleasing, but eventually I'd come out on top.

With my newly established dominance, I shifted some of my weight on top of him to achieve a better angle. I slid my unused hand behind his neck and held him in place.

I brushed my tongue along the roof of his mouth and he let out a small groan. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in silent appreciation to the Gods. That noise meant everything to me. It meant that he was enjoying himself. It meant he wanted more of me. It meant I could do virtually anything I wanted, and he'd be okay with it.

I separated our mouths for a breath of fresh air. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at me, panting lightly. The face he was making broke any resistance I was holding back with.

I rolled completely on top of him and rested a knee between his legs. I put my weight on my elbows on either side of his head and held his gazed for another few seconds before delving back in for another kiss.

I tilted my head to the side and created a seamless kiss as our tongues met once again. He ran both his hands along my collar bones, then slowly up my neck and into my hair. God yes, _pull my hair_.

As if reading my thoughts, he fisted his hands and began to tug lightly. I made a quiet noise of approval and shifted my knee to press up against the crotch of his jeans.

His body stiffened and for a second I thought I might have crossed a line, so I stopped as well. After a tense pause, he actually spread his legs a fraction. That surprised me and I smirked into our reanimated kiss. I pushed my knee tighter to his crotch and started to rub it against him.

I left his lips again and trailed kisses down to his neck. He turned his head to the side and granted me better access. I latched on to a patch of skin and suckled lightly, teasing him.

"You're such a fucking faggot, dude," he nearly whispered, breath only coming in short pants. I chuckled and nibbled on his skin. "If you leave a hicky, I'll beat you bloody. And then my dad'll beat you too," he added. I understood and moved to a different patch of skin before I could leave a mark.

His hands never left my hair, and they began to tug again the more I manipulated his neck. Either he knew how much I love my hair played with or he was _really_ good at guessing. I didn't care, as long as he didn't stop.

I reached and arm down and undid his jacket. The sound of his zipper was like music to my ears. Extremely erotic music. I slid a hand up under his shirt and slid it along his abdomen. I didn't go anywhere with it, I only wanted to tease his skin with my skin's contact so I rubbed small patterns on his stomach to create a friction.

"Craig!" I heard. At first I thought it was me, but then I realized that my mouth was busy with his throat so it couldn't have been. I grew confused and looked up just in time to see Clyde running up and crying Craig's name again.

"Craig! Are you in there? I heard you came here with- Woah…" Clyde cut himself off when he stopped next to my truck. He stared at us in disbelief. I looked down at Craig and he looked like he seriously might explode.

He shoved me off of him and I fell on my ass as he whirled on Clyde. "What the fuck do you what, Clyde?" he hissed, teeth clenched tight together.

Clyde was at a loss for words. "I… uh… er… I can come back later if you're busy…" He trailed off and scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable.

"I'm not fucking busy; why are you here?" Craig ground out. If he could still shoot lasers out of his eyes, Clyde would be dead.

Clyde shuffled his feet. "Well, uh… I couldn't find my lucky pair of underwear and I have a date in like an hour and I was wondering if you knew where they were…"

Craig sat the rest of the way up and socked Clyde hard in the arm. "Why the fuck would I know where you're fucking underwear is!" he all but yelled. Clyde looked like he might cry as he clutched his damaged arm.

"I don't know! I'm sorry! It was stupid of me! I should go!" Clyde rambled and then scurried away as quickly as he could.

We sat in silence for a minute so Craig could cool down. Hopefully he wouldn't also _cool down_. Then all of my hard work would have been for nothing and I'd have to kill Clyde.

Well, I guess it wouldn't have been for nothing. I'd just experienced what was probably my favorite make out session to ever occur in this truck.

"Fucking Clyde…" he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I sighed in agreement. "Yeah, Clyde… But hey, he's not here anymore," I offered, with a suggestive raise of my eyebrow and a smirk.

He looked at me with an exasperated expression. "You should take me home now," he said, completely ignoring my offer.

My eyebrows scrunched together in displeasure. "But the movie-"

"Is pointless to watch now that I've missed half of it," he finished. To make his point, he got off the truck and walked around to get in the passenger seat.

I heaved a sigh of defeat. I was definitely going to have to kill Clyde. I gathered the blankets and pillows, shoved them in my back seat, and slammed my door shut. I started the engine and pulled away from the theater without another word.

I pulled up in front of Craig's house and parked my car. This would be the deciding moment of the night. If he let me kiss him before he went inside, it meant he'd be willing to do this again sometime. If he didn't, well, then, fuck my life.

He turned to look at me and had an annoyed expression on his face. "Aren't you going to pull into the driveway?" he asked.

I lifted my hands in a defensive apology. I pulled into his driveway and parked again.

Again, he looked at me with that same annoyed expression. "Are you going to turn the engine off or are we going to sit out here all night?"

I quirked an eyebrow. Was I… staying? Was that even an option? I killed the engine and hopped out of the truck. I followed him up to his door with a shit-eating grin on my face. It all made sense now.

He wanted to leave because he was no longer interested in the movie and he didn't want to risk getting caught again. He wanted to _continue_.

Fuck. Yes. _Thank you, Clyde!_

* * *

><p><strong>So I had this horrible, nightmarish story idea today involving Craig and Mr. Garrison and the song "Innocent High" by Blood on the Dance Floor and I needed desperately get it out of my system by writing something mindless SO I DID. You don't even know the kind of hell Craig went through in my head earlier. Dx So I had to fix that with some beautiful Crenny. :D Okay, I'm done talking now; I hope you enjoyed my little ficclet. (:<strong>


End file.
